


The Supply Closet

by kuresoto



Series: Depraved [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut-ception, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mind drifted back to their fateful meeting, half wishing she had just turned away from their enticing offer.</p><p>Reylux sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> /slides further into the sinbin 
> 
> It's lovely in here

Being bathed in darkness didn’t stop her from blindly seeking out his lips that graced his broad face. She nipped on his bottom lip, taking in the flesh and sucking on it hungrily when she felt his rough hand venture lower and lower between her legs. Slipping past the thin layers of her tunic and pants, his finger teased her entrance, relishing in her squirms. He grabbed one of her legs and hiked it up, using his free hand to hook her leg on his forearm, giving him access to the wet lips that dripped for him. At the tentative touch, she held onto him tighter, the anticipation building within her becoming unbearable. It had been weeks since their last encounter so when she got notice of the raid, she practically vibrated in her seat from excitement.

Just like then, she had to contain herself and not let any noise slip from her mouth. Her teeth sank into the exposed flesh of his neck, biting and sucking _hard_ to stop herself from moaning. It was dangerous, doing these things when both the First Order and the Resistance were running around the Finalizer, trying to look for both of them.

Rey bumped her elbow against a nearby shelf, squeaking at the sudden contact through the haze of pleasure that blinded her. She almost whined when the playful fingers withdrew from her suddenly, the musky smell wafting against her nostrils when the slick fingers pressed against her lips.

“Shhh.”

She stayed quiet but it didn’t stop her tongue from darting out and licking the digits before her, the taste of herself making her stomach curl. There was minimal lighting in the supply closet, only three thin slits of light filtering through the door – it was enough to see his pupil dilate at the feel of her tongue lapping at him playfully. His blue eyes darkened with lust as he ground his covered erection against her groin, both revelling in the pressure.

At the sound of heavy footsteps nearing, the pair froze and held their breaths, listening to the voices that hovered near their closet.

“Sir, we still can’t find General Hux. We’ve gotten reports of rebels taking control of command centre, the traitor amongst the group who infiltrated this ship.”

“Find them.” Rey had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from giggling. She always got this way when she heard the synthesized voice of Kylo Ren. His voice was deep as is but the way his helmet distorted his words sent shivers down her spine. Just as she felt another bout of giggles rise within her, the fingers she was sucking on pushed into her mouth deeply, filling her and stopping her from giving away their location to the Stormtroopers outside.

“Sir, there’s also a chance that the girl is with them.”

A growl. “Find the traitor. I’ll deal with the girl myself.”

“Yes sir.”

As the set of heavy footsteps faded, Rey let out a sigh and swirled her tongue around Hux’s fingers leisurely, enjoying the taste of herself mixed with his sweat. The door to the closet opened a crack, the bright light exposing the couple to the dark man who slipped inside to join them. A soft click with gloved hands braced against the sides of his helmet and Kylo Ren removed his mask with ease, his head flicking slightly to move stray strands of hair from his face.

“You’ve started without me,” he stated, taking in the view of Rey’s leg hiked up by General Hux’s arm and his fingers in her mouth, a small sliver of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.

She released the fingers with a soft _pop_. “Well, you took your time.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Hux beat me in disappearing first so I had to do damage control while he found you.” He turned to the smirking general. “Thanks by the way,” he drawled sarcastically.

“Well, now that you’ve graced us with your presence, shall we get started?” Hux motioned Kylo to come closer, capturing the dark man’s lips with fervour. His tongue slid slowly against Kylo’s, leaving a trail of thick saliva. “Pants off, now.”

Just as Kylo busied himself with unbuckling his belt, Rey’s hand made him pause, turning a questioning look at her. She smiled wickedly and squatted down lowly, her nimble hands quickly undoing his belt and allowing for his heavy erection to spring free. With a fist between his teeth, his knuckles whitened as Kylo bit back the moans that threatened to slip as the warmth of Rey’s mouth surrounded him. He braced himself against the general, foreheads touching, and cracked an eye open to see Hux smirk back at him. Normally, he would have a biting remark for the ginger but at the feel of Rey’s tongue swirling around the bulb of his head and slit, any snarky remarks died before they could be formed.

Seeing Kylo’s face flushed from Rey’s clever mouth made a heat start to pool within him. Hux quickly unbuckled his own belt and slacks, his throbbing erection gripped in his hand. He pumped languorously, enjoying seeing Kylo unravel so much before him. His hand wrapped around Kylo’s fist firmly, guiding the hand to his cock, prompting the man. Hux smiled lazily as Kyo’s hand started to move and find the perfect pace. Before he could tilt his head back in pleasure, he caught a mischievous glint from Rey.

With eyes locked, Rey released Kylo’s cock, wiping the spit that dribbled from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then turned her hand over, lathering saliva over two fingers, her tongue alternating between swirling around her digits and between them. Swatting Kylo’s hand from Hux’s length, she took in the General’s cock to the hilt, his orange curls tickling her nose. Hux let out a chocked sob and pulled Kylo in for a bruising kiss.

As Kylo’s hand started to attend to his abandoned erection, he felt a small hand slither against the shallow of his back, wet fingers dipping in his crevice and wetting his butt cheeks. He hummed in content as Rey’s slick fingers delved in, her dry fingers pushing apart the globes of his ass to make space for her wet fingers to rub circles around Kylo’s taut hole. She softly petted the ring of muscle, letting her finger dip past the tightness to her nail every so often, to prepare him for when she added more fingers.

After a few shallow thrusts, she slid her index finger in, burying herself to her knuckle in Kylo’s ass. She smiled around Hux’s cock, never stopping in her slurps and licks – at Kylo’s tensing body. She slid her finger in and out a few times before her remaining wet finger joined her index finger in Kylo’s hole. With renewed efforts, she enthusiastically sucked on Hux’s thick cock, pushing the length further and further into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She let out a small chocked noise before pulling back, eyes watering and spit dribble spilling from her mouth.

Hux panted and looked down at Rey, completely enraptured by her lewd appearance and by the gentle noises of Rey’s fingers thrusting into Kylo. He looked up at the dark Force user, seeing him angrily pumping his length with clenched eyes and crimson lips between his teeth. The whole sight of the pair in front of him made his heart skip a beat.

“Up,” Hux panted, “Before we have to go back to our _actual_ jobs.”

Grinning, Rey pulled out of Kylo suddenly, the dark man jolting from the abrupt emptiness. He leaned over and gripped Rey’s arms, pulling her up and pushing her stomach against the supply closet door. With her loose pants and undies hooked under his fingers, he paused to rub the wet garment between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the slippery slick that painted her clothes in want. He leaned in close, his hot breath misting over her ear, giving her column of flesh a harsh bite before thrusting deep into her wetness.

The pair groaned softly, careful not to be too loud considering their proximity to the hallway. They paused and waited for the General to line himself up behind Kylo, the ginger positioning himself at the right angle. With his hands gripping Kylo’s hips firmly, he moved the man’s hips backwards slightly, closer to himself but pulling his cock from Rey’s wet folds. Just as the scavenger whined, Hux thrusted into Kylo forcefully, hips bumping and Kylo’s cock plunging deeply into Rey once more. The three of them gasped, shivers running down their spines at the fullness and warmth that pooled in the pit of their stomachs.

Hux pulled out slightly before snapping his hips roughly, taking charge and setting the pace. He leaned down and inhaled, breathing in Kylo’s scent. He smelt like sandalwood and…vanilla? Hux took a mental note to wash themselves thoroughly when this was over, not wanting Rey’s vanilla smell to linger on their clothes and expose them. Rey was all sunshine and sweetness to the normal observer, making it all the more delicious when she first stumbled on their tryst, Kylo’s cock buried deep in Hux at the time. The memory itself made his lips curl.

“Hux,” Kylo breathed at the time as the man beneath him struggled against the tight grip around the nape of his neck. “It seems like a stray scavenger is watching us.”

Turning his head slightly with the rough rocky surface scratching the side of his face, Hux was just able to crack an eye open to spot the girl – the girl who destroyed his beloved Starkiller – hiding behind a nearby tree. The thick trunk would have successfully hid the girl if it wasn’t for her buns poking out from the side of the tree that gave her away. Taking the hint, Hux splayed his hands and pushed himself up against the rock, letting his mouth dangle open obscenely as Kylo thrusted into him roughly.

Rey tensed from behind the tree, her staff clutched in her shaking hands, not sure of what to do as the unmistakable sound of skin on skin slapping got louder and louder. She swallowed thickly and rubbed her legs together, a throbbing twist in her groin becoming unbearable. She didn’t know what to do; she was sent on a trailing mission to follow the lone First Order shuttle that was travelling in their quadrant, to see who and why they were so far from a main First Order vessel. She didn’t expect to stumble upon two high ranking officers of the First Order fucking in the wilderness.

Just as she put one foot in front of the other to escape and pretend she saw nothing, Kylo’s voice floated into her mind.

_You can come join us if you so desire_

Turning her head with trepidation, she saw Hux on his hands and knees, mouth hanging open filthily as soft grunts puffed from Kylo’s lips, eyes locking onto hers as he thrusted into the smaller male vigorously. Kylo crooked his finger, beckoning her towards them. She didn’t know why she moved closer; maybe because despite being around people who smiled at her, no one at the Resistance actually made the effort to get to know her properly, everyone watching her with admiration from afar. Hanging out with Finn and Poe was great but she knew that they would rather have alone time together than to be around her. The sexual tension between the two was too obvious for her to stick around constantly.

As she stopped in front of them, Hux stood up and let the appendage slip from him, standing up straight before her, not caring for his nudity. He regarded her seriously, testing to see what she would do. If they were to try this, she would be the one to make the first move. With an arm slung over the ginger’s shoulders, Kylo rested against Hux’s back, watching to see what Rey would do.

Apprehensively, she knelt down on her knees, not caring for the sharp rocks digging into her skin, and took the cock in front of her into her hands. Face flushed, she licked a long stripe up from the base of his balls to the tip, stopping to massage her tongue into the slit. She cradled his balls in her hand as she took the hardened length into her, jaw opening painfully wide so to make sure that the whole thing could fit inside. Hux panted at her precise ministrations, letting his head lull back against Kylo’s broad chest. Kylo’s arms snaked around and teased his nipples, enjoying at how red his skin became from his pinches and Rey’s enthusiastic tongue.

Hux carded his hands through her hair, pulling her buns from their confines and letting her locks fall carelessly over her shoulders and back. He gripped her hair, Rey wincing slightly at the pull of her scalp, and held her head in place as he thrusted deeply down her throat. Rey’s hands shot up and clawed at his thighs, bright angry marks slowly becoming visible against his pale skin. She pulled her head back, gasping for air as she blearily looked up at the General. Her chest heaved heavily as she staggered to her feet. Hux was slightly worried that his abrasiveness would scare her away so it came as a pleasant surprise when she pulled him down for a crushing kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth clumsily.

Desperation hit Rey like a TIE fighter, her hands frantically pulling at her clothes as her tongue battled against Hux’s. She broke from their kiss to pull her tunic over her head and step out of her pants, crying out when his strong arms wrapped around her small body to carry her to a nearby grassy clearing, lowering her gently against the greenery. His large hands palmed her exposed breasts as he claimed her mouth once more, savouring her taste as he rubbed circles against her clit. He pulled away suddenly, grinning at the wanton pant that escaped Rey and thrusted deep into her.

Rey gasped at the sudden penetration, toes curling from the gratification of which his cock brought to her. The air seemed to be stolen from her lungs as Hux’s sharp thrusts made her eyes roll back. She felt movement next to her and just made out the shape of Kylo lowering himself next to them, lips kissing the pallid skin of Hux’s shoulder blade as his arm disappeared behind man who fucked her.

With a glint shining in his eyes, Kylo pried Rey’s mouth open, dipping his fingers into her warm orifice to coat in her saliva. He let out a growl at the feeling of her leathery tongue around his digits. He pulled out of her mouth and moved to tease the General’s empty hole. With three fingers buried in the abused hole, Kylo drove into him aggressively, matching Hux’s pace as he continued to fuck the small Resistance girl.

Kylo felt blood seep from his lips as he bit down at the sudden wetness encompassing his length, the taste of salt and blood mixing together. He looked down to see Rey taking his cock deep into her throat, teeth scraping the base of shaft as the tip nudged her oesophagus. He let out a garbled mess as she released his penis from her mouth, only to replace it with her tight grasp. Her smaller hand pumped him, wrist rotating up and down his length. He watched enraptured as she bit her lip, her hand picking up the pace as Hux’s thrusts became erratic. He bit down on Hux’s neck and pressed his fingers into him deeply – to the knuckle – his three digits wriggling wildly within the pale man.

Rey cried out as Hux’s snapped against her, feeling his fingers desperately rub at her clit, making her become undone before the two men. With a painful grip, she jerked Kylo’s cock ardently, feeling the thick veins pulse under her touch. Soon, hot spurts decorated her abdomen and face, her pink tongue darting out to taste the cum that landed near the corner of her mouth. She smiled lazily at the pair, relishing at the image of sweat covering their bodies for her. Their laboured breathing was like music to her ears. She let out a yelp when each of them took a nipple in their mouths and sucked painfully, marking her as their property.

Since then, it was history. The Force Bond between Kylo and herself a coincidental convenience, allowing them to make arrangements to sneak away for more stolen moments. However, this was the first time they were able to meet onto their ship, ignoring the raid she was originally meant to be participating.

Now, with her hands splayed in front of her and Kylo’s fingers in her mouth to suck eagerly as Hux thrusted into the dark man, and thus into her, it took all her will to not let out a loud moan. A shadow fell over her face, blocking the light that flitted through the slots of the supply closet door, distracting her from the thick cock that buried within her. She squinted and almost fainted at the sight of Finn and Poe beyond the door.

“I don’t know where she is! There’s so many Stormtroopers around, I hope she’s alright.”

“I overheard that Kylo Ren is hunting her down.”

The large hand removed itself from her mouth and gripped her jaw, the slippery saliva not affecting its grasp as Rey’s face was guided to look behind her. She watched, from the corner of her eye, the flushed faces of the two First Order operatives in a heady state of pleasure. Blue and brown eyes observed her with such intensely as the soft noises of slick made the hair on her neck stand, scared that the pair outside would hear and discover her dark secret.

“She’s resourceful, she’ll make the rendezvous. Kriff, I hear more soldiers coming this way!”

The sound of blasters made Rey flinch as the traitor and the pilot fled the scene, the group of Stormtroopers hot on their tail. The dark eyes penetrated Rey as she was pressed further into the durasteel door, the coolness helping the heat that her body drowned in. She let out a solitary audible gasp as fingers flicked at her clit and the piercing thrusts became too much.

Hot semen oozed out of her and down her thighs before Kylo pulled out completely, his body spent and exhausted. The General emptied himself in Kylo soon afterwards, Hux quickly getting on his knees to greedily lick the cum that seeped from the red hole. He was vain that way, enjoying the taste of himself too much sometimes.

Collapsing on the ground in a heap, tired from their activities, Rey thudded the back of her head on the door softly, berating herself for falling into the dark spiral she was caught in. She felt tears well up, threatening to fall, and froze at the affectionate touch against her wrist. Opening her eyes, her heart ached as the two men placed tender kisses along her arm. She blew her hair that fell over her face in exasperation, annoyed at how addicted she had become towards the pair.

Her mind drifted back to their fateful meeting, half wishing she had just turned away from their enticing offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
